Drabble Collection : MarkNo
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: A collection of drabbles about MarkNo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mark milik Jeno, Jeno milik saya /?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, sisanya tentukan sendiri**

 **Pairing : MarkNo**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, BL/boys love/shonen ai/slash, alur datar.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Drabble Collection : MarkNo**

 **.**

 **— A collection of drabbles about MarkNo. —**

 **.**

 **Pernyataan Cinta** _(Alternative Universe!)_

Mark duduk di halte bus sambil memegang ponselnya. Matanya melirik ponsel itu, tidak ada sinyal. Ia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku celana, kemudian melirik Lee Jeno di sampingnya.

Awalnya ia duduk sendirian di halte ini, menunggu hujan reda —atau setidaknya, cukup reda untuk diterobos— sampai tiba-tiba Jeno datang dan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Lee Jeno adalah adik kelasnya. Mereka tidak begitu dekat, hanya saling mengenal karena keduanya mengambil ekstrakurikuler yang sama, basket.

Jeno sedang menunduk, kaleng jus di tangannya telah kosong. Ia memperhatikan rintik hujan yang mendarat di jalan. Ia pernah berkali-kali bertemu Mark dan duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka duduk bersebelahan, hanya berdua. Rasanya sedikit canggung.

"Kau tidak meminta orang tuamu untuk menjemput?" Mark bersuara. Jeno meliriknya sekilas. "Baterai ponselku habis. _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Ponselku tidak ada sinyal."

Mereka kembali diam. Mark benci keheningan dan kecanggungan, tapi ia sendiri tidak pandai menghidupkan suasana, atau sekedar mencari topik obrolan. Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya dari saku, membuka layar kunci tanpa ada tujuan apa-apa. Jeno tak sengaja melihat wallpaper ponsel Mark. Foto Mark bersama seorang gadis yang tampak lebih tua.

"Siapa dia?" Jeno tak sengaja menyuarakan rasa penasarannya terlalu keras. Menyadari bahwa Mark mendengar monolognya, ia segera melanjutkan, "Ah, ia cantik sekali. Apa dia kekasih _Hyung_?"

Mark menggeleng. "Ini kakakku. Dia telah memiliki suami dan seorang anak perempuan yang manis."

Jeno ber'oh' panjang. " _Hyung_ kelihatan akrab dengan kakak _Hyung_."

"Hm, begitulah."

"Kukira dia kekasih _Hyung_ karena ia kelihatan awet muda."

Mark tertawa kecil. "Aku belum punya kekasih."

Jeno kembali mengucapkan 'oh'.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah punya?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Aku belum punya pacar. Tapi aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai."

Mark tampak tertarik sekaligus penasaran. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai _Hyung_?" Jeno belum sadar dengan kalimatnya, dan setelah ucapannya mengudara, ia tak bisa menariknya kembali. Ia menatap wajah terkejut kakak kelasnya. Sudah terlanjur, pikirnya. Lebih baik sekalian saja ia katakan!

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Mark bungkam, tak tahu harus apa. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Ini mendadak sekali, ia sangat terkejut!

"Apa _Hyung_ akan menolakku?" Jeno bertanya. Ia menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap mata kakak kelas yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Tentu sajaㅡ"

"Begitu, ya. Sudah kuduga. Ah, hujannya sudah cukup reda. Aku pulang duluan, ya!" Jeno berkata cepat, seakan tak membiarkan Mark memotongnya. Ia memaksakan senyuman singkat sebelum berlari menjauhi Mark yang belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ㅡaku akan menerimamu."

* * *

 **Berpakaian** _(Alternative Universe!)_

"Jeno, cepat bangun!"

Jeno memaksa membuka mata. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, ia merapikan ranjang.

"Jeno, tolong antarkan ini ke rumah Jihyo." Ibu Jeno menyerahkan sebuah kotak. Dengan bermalas-malasan, Jeno berangkat ke rumah tetangganya.

"Hei, kau yakin mau mengunjungi rumah Jihyo dengan piyama yang sama kusutnya dengan wajahmu? Kau tidak malu menemui seorang gadis cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Tegur kakak Jeno, Lee Taeyong.

Jeno mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat agar bisa kembali tidur."

Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepala. Pantas saja sampai sekarang, adiknya itu masih menjomblo.

 **Ting Tong!**

Jihyo membuka pintu rumahnya. "Jeno? Selamat pagi. Ada apa, ya?" Gadis manis itu sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Jeno yang khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ibuku menyuruhku mengantar ini." Jeno menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya. "Itu saja. Sampai jumpa."

Jihyo menerimanya, mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa."

Jeno melangkah ke rumah. Sesampainya, ia baru akan masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Taeyong memanggil.

"Jeno! Cepat ke sini!"

Pemuda itu menggerutu. "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Tadi temanmu menelepon. Kalau tidak salah namanya Mark." jelas Taeyong. "Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu pukul sepuluh di taman biasa."

Jeno melihat jam dinding. Pukul setengah sepuluh. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke kamarnya, memilih baju terbaik, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih di dalam sweater merah, juga celana jeans hitam.

"Apa aku kelihatan aneh? Apa sebaiknya aku ganti baju?"

Ia membuka lemari baju, mengacak-acak isinya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku merasa harus berpakaian bagus di depan Mark _Hyung_?"

* * *

 **Mimpi**

"Jen, bangun. Mimpinya dilanjutkan nanti malam lagi." ujar Haechan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kuat tubuh Jeno. Akan tetapi, Jeno tidak terganggu sama sekali. Ia masih tertidur lelap.

"Jeno, bangun! Yang lain sudah siap untuk sarapan. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, bagianmu akan aku habiskan!"

Jeno masih tidak memberikan respon.

"Jeno!" Haechan menarik tubuh Jeno. Tadinya ia ingin melempar tubuh itu ke lantai, sayangnya hatinya tidak tega. Karena bagimanapun, Jeno tetap sahabatnya.

(Alasan sebenarnya sih, ia takut diamuk nantinya)

"Jeno, kalau kau tidak bangun pada hitungan kelima, aku akan benar-benar menghabiskan sarapanmu."

Haechan mulai menghitung, "Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Empat." Ia melirik Jeno. Menggoyangkan tubuh itu lagi.

"Lima. Baiklah, kau tidak sarapan pagi ini."

Baru saja ia bangkit, Jeno tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun." ujar Haechan kesal. Tapi Jeno tidak menghiraukannya, ia tampak melamun.

"Jeno?"

Jeno melirik Haechan. "Haechan...?"

"Iya? Ada apa?" Haechan mendekat.

 **Bugh!**

Betapa terkejutnya Haechan ketika Jeno mendorongnya kuat. Ia terjatuh.

"Aduh! Hei, kau kenapa?"

Jeno bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menuruni ranjang, kemudian kembali memukuli Haechan dengan kuat. Yang dipukuli meringis kesakitan.

"Jeno, sakit! Kau kenapa, sih? Jeno, hentikan!"

Jeno masih memukuli Haechan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hei, kau marah karena aku mengganggu tidurmu? Jeno, jangan memukulku! Mark _Hyung_! MARK _HYUNG_!"

Mark segera datang ke kamar Jeno dengan terburu-buru. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata ketika mendapati Jeno menindih Haechan dan memukulinya.

"Mark _Hyung_ , Jeno kesurupan! Dia tiba-tiba bangun lalu memukuliku!"

Singkat cerita, Haechan berhasil terlepas dari siksaan Jeno. Sekarang Mark memberi jarak antara Haechan dan Jeno jauh-jauh. Kini keenam anggota NCT Dream menikmati sarapannya dengan keheningan yang canggung.

Setelah sarapan usai, Mark menahan para anggota (Sebenarnya Mark hanya menahan Jeno dan Haechan, tapi yang lain penasaran). "Aku ingin bertanya pada Jeno dan Haechan." ujarnya.

"Kenapa tadi kalian bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar! Aku hanya membangunkan Jeno, tapi ia tidak kunjung bangun. Saat aku akan meninggalkannya, dia bangun dan langsung mendorong dan memukuliku." jelas Haechan berapi-api.

"Aku marah pada Haechan, karena dia sangat menyebalkan!" itu jawaban Jeno.

"Kenapa aku menyebalkan?!"

"Habisnya, saat aku tidur, aku bermimpi sedang berduaan dengan Mark _Hyung_. Lalu tiba-tiba Haechan datang dan merebut Mark _Hyung_ dariku! Jadi, Mark _Hyung_ menemani Haechan dan meninggalkanku. Makanya aku marah pada Haechan! Dasar PHO! Menyebalkan!"

* * *

 **Menghibur**

Jeno terkejut ketika Mark tiba-tiba menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya dengan gaya orang kehilangan semangat hidup. Apa Mark sedang memiliki masalah? Apa ia merasa kesulitan dalam pelajaran sekolah? Kalau masalah itu, Jeno angkat tangan karena ia sendiri juga sering kesulitan. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata itu masalah lain? Seperti kelelahan, misalnya? Mark kan debut di tiga unit berbeda. Itu membuatnya harus bekerja keras. Bekerja terlalu banyak ditambah harus belajar karena masih menjadi siswa SMA pasti melelahkan. Jangan-jangan Mark stres karena terlalu banyak tekanan?!

Duh, Jeno perhatian sekali, ya. Namanya juga adik (dalam tanda kutip).

"Apa apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku merasa sedikit sedih."

Jeno mengelus bahu Mark. "Ceritakan saja, jika itu bisa membuat _Hyung_ merasa lebih baik."

Sayangnya, Mark menolak untuk bercerita. "Kurasa jika aku menceritakannya, aku akan merasa semakin sedih. Bagaimana jika kau menghiburku saja?"

"Menghibur...?" ulang Jeno. "Dengan cara apa?"

"Mungkin... melucu di depanku? Atau melakukan _aegyo_. Aku pasti terhibur."

Jeno sedikit merona. "Aku tidak mau melakukan _aegyo_."

"Kalau begitu, coba melucu."

Jeno merengut. Duh, apa Mark tidak ingat kalau Jeno itu garing? Kalau soal melucu, lebih baik serahkan pada Haechan, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Jeno sambil meringis. " _Hyung_ kan tahu aku tidak bisa melucu seperti Haechan. Kalau aku melucu juga pasti jadi garing."

Mark tertawa. "Iya juga, sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau sudah lucu dan menggemaskan."

* * *

 **Insomnia**

Jeno mengambil ponsel di nakas, mendapati saat ini telah larut malam. Pukul satu dini hari. Jeno kembali meletakkan ponselnya, memeluk guling, lalu memejamkan mata. Memberi perintah untuk segera jatuh tertidur.

Sayangnya, ia masih belum terlelap juga.

Menyerah, Jeno mengambil bantal miliknya. Mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan teman sekamarnya, Jeno membuka pintu. Ia menuju salah satu kamar.

Kamar Mark dan Jaemin.

Ia membuka pintu. Kamar itu gelap gulita. Jeno bisa mendengar suara deru nafas beraturan khas orang yang tertidur. Ia menutup pintu, kemudian menyelinap ke dalam selimut Mark, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua terbangun.

"Jeno?"

Yang namanya dipanggil bergumam pelan. "Tidak bisa tidur." Ia meletakkan bantal, menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "Aku tidur bareng _Hyung_ , ya."

Mark mengangguk. Ia tidak berniat untuk mrnanyakan kenapa Jeno memilih tidur di kamarnya, padahal Jeno memiliki teman sekamar. Ia juga tidak mau memusingkan kenapa Jeno ingin seranjang dengannya, meskipun ada ranjang Jaemin yang bisa ditidurinya.

"Aku suka memeluk Mark _Hyung_." Pemuda ber- _eye smile_ itu memeluk sang _leader_ dari NCT Dream manja. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di dada si pemuda Kanada. Mark balas memeluk Jeno. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut 'adik'nya.

Yang lebih muda mengangkat wajah. "Selamat tidur, _Hyung_." Mengatakan itu, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi sang leader.

Ah, mulai besok, Mark akan (baca: harus) memastikan kalau Jeno tidak akan mengalami insomnia lagi. Karena sikap manis Jeno sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

* * *

 **Ciuman Pertama**

" _Hyung_ ," Jeno mendorong sedikit bahu Mark. "wajahmu terlalu dekat."

Mark mengabaikannya. Kedua tangannya masih berada di sisi kepala Jeno, dan wajahnya masih terlalu dekat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jeno mengalihkan pandangan, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. "Aku malu. Ini perama kalinya."

Mark semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jeno di wajahnya.

"Jadi," Mark berkata, "boleh?"

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu bertanya lagi, kan?" balas Jeno. Ia memejamkan mata.

Mark semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya menutup ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut.

Rasanya memalukan dan canggung. Apalagi, Mark belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Tapi sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas, Mark juga pernah menonton beberapa film dewasa. Ia tahu caranya berciuman.

Mark membuka sedikit matanya ketika merasakan bibir Jeno menekan bibirnya. Jeno masih menutup mata, ia kelihatan malu. Mark tersenyum kecil saat bibir Jeno bergesekan dengan bibirnya. Jeno memang cerdas. Ia belajar dengan cepat.

Tanpa sadar, Jeno telah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark. Mark menghisap bibir Jeno lembut. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan lidahnya menjilat bibir Jeno, memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Jeno terkejut. Ia mengerang pelan, membuka mata. Mark juga membuka matanya. Mereka saling tatap sejenak, sampai Jeno kembali menutup mata. Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa menggelitik di perutnya jika menatap Mark saat mereka sedang sedekat ini.

Mark menyapu setiap bagian mulut Jeno. Mengabsen setiap giginya, menyentuh langit-langit mulut, mengajak lidah Jeno turut andil.

"Mmmh...!" Alis Jeno mengerut. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dibakar gairah. Keringat muncul karena suhu tubuh yang naik. Perutnya menggelitik, seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam sana. Dan ia menyukai kenikmatan tabu ini.

Dengan telaten layaknya seorang _good kisser_ , Mark menuntun lidah Jeno untuk bergerak. Saling membelit, bergulat, berdansa. Sesekali keduanya melenguh menikmati ciuman ini. Saliva keduanya yang telah tercampur menetes menuruni dagu.

Mark mengakhiri pergulatan lidah mereka sebagai pemenang. Desahan lembut keluar dari mulut Jeno ketika Mark mendominasi penuh bibirnya. Lidahnya menjulur, dan Mark menyambutnya dengan hisapan kuat.

"Ngggh..."

Mark membuka mata. Wajah Jeno tampak sangat menikmati. Ekspresi pemuda itu sangat menggoda, menimbulkan gairah Mark untuk memilikinya seutuhnya.

Sebenang saliva terbentuk ketika Mark akhirnya menjauhkan wajah mereka. Didapatinya wajah merona Jeno, dengan mata sayu, nafas terengah-engah, dan saliva yang membasahi dagu hingga lehernya. Namun bagi Mark, Jeno tetap terlihat menawan. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir si pemuda yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Jeno merasakan kepalanya seakan berputar, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan sensasi tadi masih menggelitik dirinya. Ia mencoba berbicara,

"Itu.. luar biasa. Untukku."

Mark mengusap dagu Jeno. "Sebenarnya aku selalu berharap memiliki ciuman pertama yang hebat dan panas, tapi ciuman pertama kita tidak buruk. Aku menyukai rasa malu dan canggung tadi."

Jeno tersenyum manis ketika ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengusap saliva yang membasahi dagu dan lehernya.

"Aku juga menyukai ciuman pertama kita."

* * *

 **Note :**

Nggak ada keterangan finish atau TBC, karena saya gak tau bakal ngelanjutin ini atau nggak. Tergantung keinginan saya aja.

Maaf kalau ada yang nggak jelas (terutama yang **Menghibur** , saya sendiri merasa yang itu gak jelas banget. Tapi masukin aja lah, hitung-hitung nambahin words) atau garing, karena saya emang receh. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo

Sekian, terima kasih yang udah baca. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark milik Jeno, Jeno milik Mark**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance,** **sisanya tentukan sendiri**

 **Pairing : MarkNo**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, BL/boys love/shonen ai/slash, alur datar.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Drabble Collection : MarkNo**

 **— A collection of drabbles about MarkNo. —**

 **Makan Malam**

"Hei." Mark mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jeno. "Maaf terlambat. Aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Hai, _Hyung_." Jeno tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku senang _Hyung_ tidak membatalkan janji makan malam kita."

Mereka mulai makan sambil mengobrol. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu karena sibuk. Jeno dengan kuliahnya, dan Mark dengan pekerjaannya. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Jeno ceritakan pada Mark, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Oh ya, Jeno. Apa kau masih aktif di klub teater?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menghadirinya. Aku sedang memfokuskan diri pada ujian akhir." balasnya. "Aku mengikuti banyak bimbingan belajar. Karena... yang menentukan lulus tidaknya aku bukanlah seberapa hebat aku berakting. Tapi seberapa pandai aku menguasai pelajaran."

Jeno tersenyum hambar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku harap kau mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan." Mark tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti belajar dengan keras. Jangan sampai kelelahan dan sakit, ya." Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menepuk kepala Jeno. Yang ditepuk merona oleh perilaku dan kalimat manis yang diterimanya.

"Yah, aku menjaga kesehatanku dengan baik." Jeno menatap pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu lekat-lekat. Mark tidak banyak berubah, walau sudah kurang lebih tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Mark masih sama seperti yang dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ingatan memasuki kepala Jeno. Tentang mengapa ia meminta Mark bertemu dengannya malam ini.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf baru bisa menemuimu sekarang." tuturnya. "Aku sibuk belajar."

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak masalah Yang penting kita bertemu hari ini."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak hadir di pesta pertunanganmu." Jeno berusaha menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Jeno merasa beruntung, karena ia masih pandai bersandiwara.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Cinta dan Sayang**

"Jeno- _ah_!" Mark berlar ke arah Jeno. "Aku... cinta padamu!"

Jeno tersenyum manis. "Aku juga... menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Mark _Hyung_ adalah _Hyung_ kesayanganganku!"

Mark tersenyum tipis. Bahunya terkulai. _'Sayang... ya?'_

Hanya dianggap kakak oleh Jeno, Mark jadi patah hati.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Selingkuh** _(Fictogemino)_

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Lee Jeno."

Mark tersenyum. Tidak bisa berkata-kata saat Jeno mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Ia balas memeluk pemuda itu erat. Mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Aku masih mencintaimu." ujar Jeno.

"Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir." Jeno menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau sangat berharga untukku. Setiap saat yang kulalui bersamamu adalah hal terindah di hidupku."

"Tapi..."

Jeno melepaskan tangan Mark darinya. Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. "Maaf, Mark. Tapi aku tidak bisa memercayaimu lagi. Kau sudah terlalu sering menyakitiku. Aku tidak bisa memberimu kesempatan... lagi."

"Jeno, percayalah padaku! Aku tidak mengkhianatimu!"

"Tidak usah berbohong lagi, Mark!" teriak Jeno. "Faktanya, kau berselingkuh! Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Jeno menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap tangan Mark yang menggenggamnya. Menahannya untuk tetap bersama pemuda itu. Seandainya Mark tahu, bahwa walaupun Jeno meninggalkannya, hatinya masih tertinggal padanya.

"Jeno, gadis itu... dia hanya temanku! Bukan pacarku! Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh!" bantah Mark. Ia harap kekasihnya akan memercayainya. Eh? Kekasih? Bukan, bukan. Karena Jeno akan mengganti status itu menjadi 'mantan kekasih'.

Jeno diam. Tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya. Bibirnya kelu. Lidahnya seakan bertulang. Tenggorokannya ngilu dan tercekat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanku?" Mark menggenggam erat tangan Jeno.

"Kau sendiri yang merusak hubungan ini, Mark! Aku hanya... tidak sanggup lagi. Semoga hubunganmu dan kekasih barumu bahagia." Jeno memaksakan senyuman.

"Jeno..." Mark memandangnya putus asa. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

"Aku membencimu, Mark." nada suara Jeno terdengar dingin.

Tapi air matanya mengalir. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Perih sekali, ketika mengetahui bahwa Mark mengkhianatinya. Sakit, ketika menyadari bahwa Mark memang tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Pedih, ketika ia harus memutuskan hubungan ini. Kenapa setelah semua luka yang diberikan Mark, ia masih tetap meninggalkan hatinya pada pemuda itu?

"Mungkin, aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Selamat tinggal." Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Jeno dengan begitu tenang, disertai senyum manis. Seperti tidak ada penyesalan di hatinya atas hubungan mereka yang harus berakhir.

Mark menunduk putus asa. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesal.

Seandainya ia tidak mengkhianati Jeno hanya demi gadis itu. Seandainya ia selalu menjaga kebahagiaan hubungan mereka. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali. Maka, Mark tidak akan merasakan penyesalan ini. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, maka Mark akan memperlakukan Jeno dengan baik, hingga pemuda itu merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia.

Seandainya.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Perih**

Jeno men _dribble_ bola. Ia berlari menuju _ring_ , tapi jalannya dihadang Renjun. Jeno melihat ke sekeliling.

"Jeno!" Mark melambaikan tangan. Jeno segera mengoper bola. Sayangnya, karena ia melempar terlalu kuat, bola itu mendarat di kepala Mark.

"Astaga! Mark _Hyung_ , maafkan aku!" Jeno mendekati Mark yang sedang mengusap dahinya. Dahi pemuda itu memerah dan sedikit benjol. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Mark, Jeno jadi merasa bersalah.

Permainan dihentikan. Semuanya mendekati Mark. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kebanyakan bertanya begitu.

Mark mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya perih sedikit."

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat telah usai. Salah satu teman Mark mengatakan kalau Mark sebaiknya ke UKS, dan ia akan menyampaikan izin kepada guru. Jeno yang merasa bersalah meminta Renjun untuk menyampaikan izin.

Mark menuju UKS bersama Jeno. Di sana, Mark segera berbaring. Kepalanya sangat pusing.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf." ujar Jeno. Mark tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan tidak sengaja." katanya.

"Tidak sengaja bukan berarti aku tidak bersalah."

Mark tidak menjawab.

" _Hyung_ , sakit sekali?" Jeno menyentuh dahi Mark. Kakak kelasnya itu meringis.

"Perih sedikit."

Dahi Jeno mengerut, merasa bersalah. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Mark mengusap pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan pusing. Ia sedikit sulit mencerna ucapan Jeno.

"Mungkin, perihnya akan hilang jika kau menciumnya."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Mark tidak bisa menariknya lagi. Ia menatap Jeno yang tampak terkejut.

"Ah, Jeno, aku hanyaㅡ"

"Benarkah?"

"Huh?"

"Apa benar, jika aku menciumnya, perihnya akan hilang?" Jeno menunduk, malu. "Kalau iya, aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya."

Sekarang Mark bingung harus menjawab apa.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Menyanyi**

Hari ini, Mark melihat Jeno tampak murung. Ia jadi khawatir. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jeno, kau kelihatan sedih. Ada apa?" tanya Mark sambil duduk di kursi di depan Jeno. Pemuda yang diajak bicara melirik sekilas, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kemarin ada pengambilan nilai di klub menyanyi. Aku mendapat nilai jelek. Bahkan Jaehyun _Hyung_ memarahiku. Katanya, aku tidak berbakat sama sekali dalam menyanyi. Aku jadi sedih."

Jeno menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kali di hari ini.

"Aku jadi berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja?"

"Jangan! Sayang sekali jika kau keluar. Jika kau dimarahi, seharusnya itu membuatmu termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kau harus menunjukkan pada Jaehyun _Hyung_ kalau kau itu berbakat menyanyi!" kata Mark.

Sepulang sekolah, Mark segera ke ruangan klub menyanyi. Ia mencari sang pelatih, Jaehyun. Ketika menemukannya, ia segera menarik pria itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, Jung Jaehyun brengsek!" bentaknya, tidak peduli jika pria itu lebih tua darinya. Mengabaikan tata krama yang seharusnya ia terapkan.

"Apa maksudmu memarahi Jeno dan mengatainya tidak bisa menyanyi?! Kenapa kau memberikannya nilai jelek?! Dia jadi kecewa dan murung! Apa aku harus mematahkan tulang hidungmu agar kau bersikap baik padanya?!"

Keesokan harinya, Jeno mendatangi Mark dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Jaehyun _Hyung_ tiba-tiba menambahkan nilaiku! Dia juga meminta maaf atas sikapnya kemarin. Rasanya aku benar-benar lega saat ia mengatakan kalau ia berbohong soal aku tidak bisa menyanyi."

Mark tersenyum. "Aku senang melihatmu ceria lagi."

Karena selama Mark masih hidup, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun menghapus senyum manis Lee Jeno.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **(Bukan)** **Salah Paham**

Jisung berjalan berisisian dengan Chenle sambil bercanda. Saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar, Chenle meminta Jisung untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Jisung menyanggupi.

Jisung sudah beberapa langkah dari dapur ketika ia mendengar seseorang menjerit.

"Akh!"

Jisung menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Suara siapa itu? Anggota NCT Dream? Kedengaran seperti erangan karena sesuatu semacam... rasa sakit?

"H–hentikan... "

Kali ini, Jisung bisa mengenali dengan jelas rintihan itu. Benarkah itu suara Jeno?

"Ayolah. Jangan ditunda-tunda terus. Aku tidak sabar."

Suara bernada tenang ini pasti milik Mark. Tapi apa yang Jeno dan Mark lakukan di dapur, berdua? Yang pasti bukan memasak.

"Tapi... " Suara Jeno terdengar ragu dan takut. Jisung mengernyit. Setahunya, Jeno itu hampir tidak mengenal rasa takut. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sampai Jeno seperti itu?

"Dinikmati saja. Aku mulai, ya."

 _'Mulai? Apanya yang mau dimulai?'_ Jisung merasakan dahinya berkeringat. Alisnya mengerut, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Ugh, rasanya aku tidak sanggup berdiri." Ini suara Jeno. Pemuda itu tampaknya sedang... lelah? Astaga, Jisung jadi semakin penasaran! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang dilakukan Mark dan Jeno, sampai Jeno kelelahan dan tak sanggup berdiri?

"Pegangan pada meja erat-erat." ujar Mark.

"Hnggg..."

Jisung tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kedua _hyung_ nya itu? Maka, Jisung berjalan sambil menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hei!"

Walaupun Mark langaung menjauh dari Jeno beberapa langkah, Jisung masih bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan keduanya tadi. Jeno memegang sisi meja erat, berhadapan dengan Mark.

" _Hyung_ sedang apa?" tanya Jisung. Mark tertawa gugup. "Sebenarnya, kami sedang bermain. Jeno kalah, jadi aku akan mengelitikinya sebagai hukuman."

Jisung mengangguk. "Ooohh." Ia kira apa. Ternyata hanya permainan.

Jisung pun melanjutkan niatnya tadi, mengambil makanan dari kulkas. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan dapur, ia bisa mendengar percakapan Jeno dan Mark.

"Ini semua gara-gara _Hyung_! Hampir saja kau mengotori Jisung! Dia masih polos! Untungnya, ia masih bisa dibohongi."

"Aku juga kan tidak menyangka kalau Jisung akan datang tiba-tiba!"

"Makanya, jangan melakukan ini di tempat terbuka! Bagaimana jika yang memergoki kita itu Haechan?!"

Jisung menghentikan langkah. Rasa penasarannya kembali.

 _'Apa maksudnya mengotoriku? Kenapa mereka merahasiakan kegiatan mereka? Apa yang dilakukan mereka, sampai tidak boleh ada yang tahu sama sekali?'_

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi!" Jeno sepertinya merajuk.

"Maafkan aku. Ayolah, kita lakukan."

"Tidak!"

"Jeno, kumohon."

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Jeno menyerah. Ia melanjutkan dengan suara kecil yang hampir tidak bisa didengar Jisung.

"Tapi, aku ingin kita melakukannya di tempat yang lebih rahasia. Kamar Mark Hyung, contohnya."

"Bagaimana dengan hotel?"

Jisung berjalan menjauh. Oh, seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengintip atau pun menguping kegiatan Mark dan Jeno!

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Note :**

Lagi UKK malah ngetik beginian :)

Oh, (lagi-lagi) nggak ada keterangan TBC atau end. Aku bakal lanjutin ini kalau pengen aja.

Ada yang berkenan baca **Selingkuh** dari bawah ke atas? Maaf ya kalau nggak nyambung ㅠ_ㅠ

Mind to review?

 **ㅡ220517**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark milik Jeno, Jeno milik Mark**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance,** **humor /?**

 **Pairing : MarkNo**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, BL/boys love/shonen ai/slash, alur datar, garing.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Drabble Collection : MarkNo**

 **— A collection of drabbles about MarkNo.—**

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 **Kamera**

Siyeon mengerutkan dahi. Otaknya berpikir keras tentang Koeun. Untuk apa gadis itu membawa kamera?

"Untuk apa benda itu?" Siyeon bertanya. Koeun mengangkat benda yang dibawanya sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja kamera gunanya untuk memotret."

Siyeon mengerang. "Aku tahu! Maksudku, untuk apa kau membawa benda itu?!"

Koeun membentuk huruf 'o' dengan bibirnya. "Oh! Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan itu dari tadi?"

Siyeon memasang wajah datar.

"Untuk memotret," Koeun tersenyum dengan imut, "mereka."

Siyeon menatap objek yang ditunjuk Koeun. Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang duduk bersama, bermain _game_. Tidak menarik sama sekali. Lalu, untuk apa Koeun memotret mereka?

Siyeon kembali menatap Koeun. Ia sedang sibuk memotret dua objek. Siyeon mencoba mencari objek yang dipotret.

Mark sedang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jeno fokus membaca novel. Satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, Jeno duduk di pangkuan Mark.

Entah sudah berapa banyak foto yang diambil Koeun. Gadis itu pasti sudah panen banyak.

"Argh! Aku kalah lagi!" seru Mark. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jeno, sedangkan tangannya melingkari perutnya. Jeno hanya tersenyum tipis —bermaksud menghibur—sambil jemarinya mengelus lengan Mark.

"Manisnya!" Koeun menjerit tertahan. "Mereka itu OTP-ku!"

Siyeon terbelalak. "Koeun! Kau tidak menceritakan padaku kalau kau sering memotret mereka berdua!"

Koeun membentuk _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

Siyeon merebut kamera yang dipegang Koeun. "Lain kali, jangan lupa ajak aku jika kau mau panen foto Mark dan Jeno!"

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 **Dongeng**

Anggota NCT Dream sedang berkumpul hari ini. Mereka sibuk membicarakan banyak hal, hingga tiba-tiba Chenle berseru dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Hei, hei! Aku baru ingat, kemarin aku membuat dongeng!"

"Dongeng apa?" tanya Renjun.

"Dongeng kerajaan." Chenle berlari ke kamarnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Ini dongeng yang keren," ujar Chenle. "Jadi kalian harus mendengarkannya baik-baik!"

Yang lainnya mengiyakan. Maka, Chenle pun membacakan dongeng ciptaannya keras-keras.

"Alkisah, hiduplah seorang pangeran bernama Mark Lee. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan seberang, namanya Lee Jeno. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya! Tamat."

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 **Bulan Juni**

"Mark, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Lucas ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Mark meliriknya tak tertarik. "Tahu apa?"

"Kemarin, Jeno bercerita padaku. Katanya, dia suka padamu."

Mark langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya berbinar senang dan antusias. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak terlalu bahagia. "Benarkah?" Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lucas. "Kemarin dia bercerita padamu kalau dia suka padaku? Jadi dia suka padaku? Jadi perasaanku terbalas?!"

"April mop!" Lucas tertawa puas. Tapi melihat wajah Mark yang sedatar triplek membuatnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Ini bulan Juni, sialan."

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 ** _Idol_ Tercantik di SM**

Saat ini, anggota NCT sedang berkumpul sambil mengobrol. Atau lebih tepatnya, bergosip tentang siapa-yang-paling-cantik-di-SM.

"Kalian tahu Irene _Noona_ , kan? Wajahnya cantik sekali."

"Krystal _Noona_ juga sangat cantik."

" _Idol_ di SM memang semuanya cantik, kan?"

"Tapi, kataku Joy itu yang paling cantik."

"Menurutku sih lebih cantik Taeyeon _Noona_. Aku suka sekali memperhatikan wajahnya."

"Aku lebih suka Yoona _Noona_. Cantiknya kelihatan alami."

Mark yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak angkat suara. "Kalau menurutku, yang paling cantik di SM itu Jeno! Dia tidak kalah dari Yoona _Noona_."

Sontak, semuanya menatap ke arah Mark. Bengong, terlebih yang namanya disebut oleh pemuda Kanada itu.

"Kau kehabisan obat, ya?"

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*** **ㅡ**

 **Lepas**

Mark hampir menjerit ketika membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jeno berada di sana. Tidur dengan santainya di ranjang Mark. Ketika si pemilik kamar menghampirinya, Jeno segera bangkit.

"Jeno... " Mark menggigit bibirnya gugup. Jeno hanya tersenyum manis. Manis sekali, sampai Mark merasa tegang.

" _Hyung_ ," Jeno menatap Mark lekat. Tangannya meraih kemeja miliknya, membuka satu kancing teratas.

"Hei!" Mark menarik tangan Jeno. "Jangan kau lepas!"

Jeno masih tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak boleh melepasnnya, maka _Hyung_ yang harus melepaskannya."

"Hah?" Mark memasang wajah bodoh. Jeno hanya memainkan jarinya di atas kemeja miliknya.

"Lepaskan, _Hyung_."

Mark tertawa dengan gugup. "Kau yakin? Maksudku ㅡ"

"Lepas saja sekarang." Nada bicara Jeno terdengar menuntut. Dan Mark tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan apa yang Jeno perintahkan.

Jari-jari Mark dengan gemetar melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Jeno. Duh, ia gugup sekali. Wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

Seluruh kancing kemeja Jeno telah terlepas. Mark menarik kemeja itu. Kini, potongan kain itu telah lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Sekarang, lepaskan celanaku."

Mark hampir menjerit panik. "Tidak!" serunya menolak.

"Lepas, _Hyung_!"

"Itu memalukan, Jeno!"

"Lepaskan saja! Atau aku yang akan melepasnya." Karena didesak Jeno, mau tak mau, Mark melepaskan celana Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Mark yang semerah tomat ketika menjatuhkan celananya ke lantai. Lucu sekali! Jika saja suasananya sedang tidak serius seperti ini, maka Jeno sudah mencubit pipi Mark gemas dan memeluknya.

"Ini sangat memalukan." ujar Mark sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Jeno meraih pakaian miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Makanya, jangan memakai pakaianku!" Ia berjalan ke luar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Jeno berkata,

"Jika lain kali aku melihat _Hyung_ memakai pakaianku lagi, aku tidak akan segan menyuruh _Hyung_ untuk melepas _underwear_ juga!"

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 **Panjang**

 _Wow. Dia tampan sekali._

Jeno bersyukur ia tidak menolak ajakan Haechan untuk pergi bersama kenalannya. Haechan bilang, kenalannya itu sangat tampan. Dan setelah melihatnya secara langsung, ternyata ia memang _sangat_ tampan.

Mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu meja di restoran. Jeno duduk di sebelah Haechan, dan Mark duduk di depan Haechan. Tidak, Jeno tidak mungkin duduk di sebelah Mark. Bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung.

Mark dan Haechan sedang mengobrol, sedangkan Jeno sibuk memerhatikan Mark. Kedua tangan Jeno menyangga dagunya, menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga lebar.

Kata Haechan, Mark sangat populer. Dan Jeno memercayainya. Manusia setampan Mark mana mungkin tidak populer, kan?

"Jeno- _ah_ , kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak nyaman denganku?" tanya Mark lembut.

Astaga! Ia tidak tahu kalau Mark memiliki suara yang seksi. Ia benar-benar paket lengkap. Tampan, sopan, bertubuh bagus, tampan, bersuara seksi, baik, dan yang paling penting : _**t a m p a n**_.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," kata Mark. "Di mana toiletnya?"

Haechan mendorong Jeno. "Jeno tahu. Biar dia mengantarmu."

Jeno bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju toilet, Mark mengikuti di belakang.

Jeno memutuskan menunggu Mark selesai sambil bercermin.

"Aku rasa kau terus memerhatikanku." ujar Mark ketika ia mencuci tangan. Jeno tertawa malu. "Yaa, habisnya aku pikir kau sangat tampan."

Jeno bukannya tidak pernah melihat laki-laki tampan. Tapi, Mark Lee itu berbeda. Rambut cokelatnya, mata hitamnya, ototnya yang bagus. Mark laki-laki tampan yang seksi.

"Apa kau juga berpikir bahwa aku ini seksi?"

Jeno hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Hei, apa Mark bisa membaca pikiran?

"Tidak, kau hanya tampan, keren, dan BUKAN, bukan seksi, hanya menggairahkan —YAAH!" Jeno menutup wajahnya. Mark mendekatinya, ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan.

"Begitu? Jadi, kau menganggap aku... _menggairahkan_?" Mark berbisik di telinga Jeno. Suaranya benar-benar seksi! Jeno penasaran bagaimana suara Mark saat menggeram penuh gairah di atasnya —YA! Sejak kapan Jeno bisa berpikir mesum?!

Jeno mengangkat wajahnya —sial. Mark dekat sekali dengannya. Jeno harus mencatat di kepalanya. Laki-laki tampan semacam Mark tidak pernah sopan. Mereka selalu _playboy_.

Mark tersenyum miring. Ia kembali mendekat, tubuh mereka bergesekan. Jeno sedikit terkejut.

Tadi tubuhnya bergesekan dengan Mark! Oh, astaga, tubuh Mark benar-benar seksi —bukan, maksud Jeno terasa nikmat —ARGH!

Mark menunduk, kemudian tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan kecupan ringan di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jeno.

Jeno menutup mata. _Tampaknya,_ rating _nya harus diubah jadi M._

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Mark tinggi juga. Ia membungkuk ketika meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jeno. Jeno mungkin hanya setinggi telinganya. Pasti Mark memiliki kaki yang panjang.

"Mark, panjangmu berapa?" tanya Jeno tanpa berpikir. Mark terkejut san menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan panjangku?! Kau sungguh _menginginkanku_ untuk melakukan _itu_!"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu untuk melakukan _itu_ denganku!" Jeno balas berteriak.

"Kau iya! Tidak mungkin kau menanyakan panjangku hanya karena iseng!"

"Aku hanya berpikir kau tinggi sekali, jadi aku penasaran dengan panjang kakimu!" teriak Jeno. "Apakah pertanyaanku seaneh itu?!"

 **ㅡ*ㅡ** * **ㅡ**

 **Domba**

"Jeno, coba tebak. Hewan apa yang membingungkan?"

Jeno berpikir sebentar. "Mmm... burung hantu?"

"Salah."

"Jerapah?"

"Bukan."

"Nyamuk?"

Mark menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Nggg, apa ya?" Jeno berpikir. Hewan yang membingungkan? Apa, ya kira-kira?

"Kelelawar?"

Mark menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lebar, yakin bahwa Jeno tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku menyerah!" seru Jeno. "memang jawabannya apa?"

"Domba!"

Jeno mengernyit bingung. Domba? Hewan paling membingungkan?

"Kok domba...?"

"Bingung, kan?" Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jeno hanya memandangnya datar.

"Tidak lucu, _Hyung_."

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 **Hujan**

"Ah, hujan." Mark menatap rintikan air dari langit. Ia segera menarik Jeno yang sedang berjalan di sisinya untuk berteduh. Tepat ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah _minimarket_ , hujan menjadi deras.

"Kapan hujan ini akan berakhir?" tanya Mark sambil mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Ia menatap langit gelap yang terus menjatuhkan rintik air.

"Mana aku tahu."

Mark mengalihkan atensinya kepada adik kelasnya yang sibuk menggosok tangannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggigil, tampak kedinginan. Seragamnya basah, dan hembusan angin yang dingin semakin memperburuk. Jeno menggigit bibirnya agar tidak kelihatan bahwa giginya sedang bergemeletuk. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, Mark memeluk Jeno dan meletakkan dagu di bahunya. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Mark bisa melihat telinga Jeno memerah. Ah, ia jadi penasaran apakah wajah adik kelasnya ini juga memerah. Pasti Jeno sedang merona. Manis sekali.

"Y-ya." Jeno menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat. Darah seakan naik ke wajahnya, dan Jeno yakin kini ia tengah merona. Dingin yang sempat ia rasakan telah menghilang sepenuhnya, tergantikan oleh rasa hangat. Di wajahnya, di punggungnya, ...

...lebih dari itu, di hatinya.

Mark menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jeno. Ia baru menyadari, betapa mungil tubuh Jeno jika dibandingkan dengannya. Pemuda itu sampai tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. Mark mencoba meraih tangan Jeno, kemudian menggenggamnya di perut Jeno.

Tangan Jeno sangat mungil dan lentik jika dibandingkan dengannya. Ia bisa menggenggam tangan itu dengan mudah. Lalu, perbedaan tinggi mereka. Jika Mark berdiri tegak, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pucuk kepala Jeno. Bahkan saat ia menyenderkan kepala di bahu Jeno, ia harus sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan menekuk kakinya.

Di saat itu, Mark menyadari bahwa Jeno tampak begitu kecil dan rapuh. Ia kelihatan mudah diserang, maka ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindunginya.

Dan Mark berharap bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menjadi pelindung bagi Jeno.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Hingga Jeno merasa tidak dapat menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya, ia mulai bergerak melepaskan tangan Mark.

" _Hyung_ , aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Kalimat itu secara tidak langaung memerintahkan Mark untuk segera melepas pelukannya. Sang kakak kelas perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Jeno menarik nafas lega.

"Hujannya deras sekali," Jeno menatap hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Mark tidak merespon, justru ia sibuk mengamati tubuh Jeno. Seragam Jeno basah hingga dalam, sehingga Jeno memilih melepas _blazer_ nya. Hal itu membuat lekukan tubuh Jeno kelihatan jelas karena kemeja putihnya melekat erat.

Sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki hormon, Mark mengamati tubuh Jeno dari atas ke bawah.

Tadi, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Jeno memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan sangat kurus. Ternyata Jeno tidak sekurus itu. Ia lebih kepada... ramping? Dan Mark _suka_ melihatnya. Jika diberi nilai dari 1 sampai 10, mungkin Jeno mendapatkan 9, 3. Selain bertubuh ramping, Jeno memiliki kulit putih dan wajah yang manis. Dan... bokongnya bagus.

Beruntung karena yang berteduh di minimarket ini hanya mereka berdua, jadi hanya dirinya yang bisa memperhatikan tubuh ramping Jeno. _(Karena, ia yakin akan meninju siapapun yang dengan berani-beraninya ikut menikmati pemandangan tubuh Jeno.)_

"Jeno,"

"Ya?" Jeno menoleh kepada Mark yang masih berdiri di belakangnya, "kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa kau sangat kurus. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata tubuhmu itu ramping dan indah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Mark harus menunggu hujan reda sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya akibat _pukulan penuh cinta_ dari Jeno.

 **ㅡ*ㅡ*ㅡ**

 **Note :**

Aku gak dikasih THR ㅠ_ㅠ Yang udah dapet mau bagi-bagi ke aku gak? /g

Isinya gaje semua ya? Wkwkwk. Makasih yang udah baca, _fav_ , _follow_ , dan review _fanfic_ ini.

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 **ㅡ062317**


End file.
